A ses dépens
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Personnages : Yukino et Yuna (si vous ne la connaissez pas, faites donc un tour chez Baella !). Thème : triangle amoureux. Ecrit pour récompenser Baella, lisez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


**A ses dépens**

Sting ne laissait pratiquement jamais sa petite sœur sortir dehors sans avoir soigneusement choisi son chaperon. Ça remontait au jour où il avait pensé que Yuna ne risquait sans doute pas grand-chose avec Orga comme nounou.

Il avait illico changé d'avis en apprenant que le Tueur de Dieu s'était rendu dans un bar avec sa cadette. Pas un bar de strip-tease, mais quand même un bar où on servait de la bière.

Depuis, c'était toujours à une fille qu'il confiait sa sœur en cas de sortie, attendu que comme les filles savaient qu'il y avait des choses qui ne se faisaient pas devant un enfant, et des lieux qui ne conviendraient pas à un enfant, personne d'autre qu'une fille ne saurait mieux protéger l'ange pur et innocent qu'était son adorée frangine de la corruption urbaine.

Pour être bien sûr, il chapitrait quand même la gardienne du moment pendant une bonne heure avant de la laisser partir avec la petite rousse.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que le parangon de vertu et de candeur qu'était Yuna avait renoncé à l'être depuis un petit moment déjà.

_Je me demande ce que Sting-sama penserait s'il voyait Yuna-chan à cet instant ? _se demanda intérieurement Yukino, un petit tas de tissu dans les bras.

« Alors, j'ai l'air de quoi ? » interrogea la rouquine en sortant de la cabine d'essayage.

La constellationniste sentit une rougeur lui chauffer les joues.

« Tu as l'air superbement indécente. »

L'adolescente rayonna, sans le moindre soupçon de honte – jusqu'au bout des ongles la sœur de Sting !

D'un autre côté, il fallait avoir un sens très atrophié de la honte pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'enfiler un string en dentelle noire et un redresse-seins de même matière. Bon, côté seins, c'était pas encore ça, mais à treize ans, ça avait encore le temps de pousser… En attendant le rembourrage discret du sous-vêtement ferait illusion tant qu'on n'y regarderait pas de trop près.

Yuna s'examina devant la glace en faisant la moue et prit la pose. Yukino crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler.

« Je me demande _vraiment _ce que dirait Sting-sama » souffla-t-elle.

La rouquine roula des yeux.

« S'il rouspète, c'est qu'il est gonflé. Il bave littéralement devant les dessous comme ça, Minerva m'a tout raconté. »

« Oui, mais tu es sa _sœur_. Sa sœur _cadette_ » rappela la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

Yuna se mit une main sur la bouche pour cacher son sourire.

« C'est vrai… Peut-être qu'oni-chan tomberait dans les pommes ? Mais les convulsions, c'est possible aussi… »

Et une fois sur pieds, direction le couvent le plus austère qu'on puisse imaginer pour Yuna, songea la constellationniste. Le genre où les pénitentes devaient se lever à quatre heures pour prier, se rincer à l'eau glaciale, se raser le crâne et se faisaient fouetter au plus petit écart de conduite… Non, Sting ne laisserait jamais sa princesse chérie d'amour subir ce genre d'avanies. Il se contenterait de l'enfermer dans une jolie tour en ivoire avant de balancer la clef au fin fond d'un volcan en éruption. Pourquoi donc se fatiguer à chercher un geôlier quand un frère ultra-protecteur était là ?

« Tu crois que si je me mettais comme ça devant Rogue, il cesserait de faire la tête ? »

Yuna avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais ses yeux bleu clair étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

« Je crois que ça le ferait fuir » avoua franchement – mais doucement – Yukino. « Tu sais comment il est… »

La rouquine grimaça.

« Oui, je sais. »

Yukino n'était pas stupide, elle savait très bien ce que signifiait la petite étincelle dans les yeux de l'adolescente. Ce n'était pas rare, paraissait-il, qu'en grandissant on trouve à son goût le meilleur ami de son frère ou de sa sœur… Et puis, il y avait plus déplaisant que Rogue…

Le problème, c'était que le Chasseur de dragon des ombres était pratiquement autiste. Bonjour bonsoir et c'était tout, pas moyen de le décider à arrêter de faire l'huître. A Sabertooth, tout le monde s'en foutait, Rogue ne faisait chier personne au contraire de l'emmerdeur patenté qui lui servait d'équipier, parfaitement complémentaires ces deux-là.

Malgré tout, ça jasait ferme dans les magazines people. Dans l'une des enquêtes d'un quelconque canard féminin, le genre « à mettre dans les chiottes mais pas pour lire avec » selon la formule raffinée d'Orga, le brun avait figuré dans le top 10 des « Mages que vous voudriez avoir dans votre lit », pour « son air sauvage et mélancolique juste assez hautain pour enflammer les cœurs ! ». Mine de rien, ils avaient bien rigolé à la guilde ce jour-là – surtout quand ils s'étaient rendu compte que Sting était moins bien noté, à cause de sa réputation d'incorrigible coucheur, ce qui avait vexé à mort le blond…

C'était vrai que Rogue faisait un brin figure de bête sauvage – toujours à se mettre à l'écart, et indéniablement dangereux avec sa manie de vous planter un couteau à côté de la tête quand vous lui posiez une question un peu trop intrusive. Mais Yukino savait bien qu'à Sabertooth, tout le monde portait un masque, en permanence.

Le masque du dragon des ombres était parfaitement ajusté, mais ça lui arrivait de déraper de temps à autre. Oh, presque jamais, seulement quand il croyait que personne ne le voyait. Yukino n'avait pu voir ce Rogue-là que deux fois. Le reste du temps, il était le Dragon des Ombres de Sabertooth, rien d'autre.

Mais rien que deux fois, ça avait suffi pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Rogue Cheney.

« Dis voir, Yukino, tu crois qu'il arrêtera de me considérer comme une gamine si… »

« Yuna-chan, ne force pas les choses. Il finira bien par se rendre compte tout seul que tu deviens une jeune femme splendide. »

« Oui, mais c'est _Rogue _! Avec lui, il faut toujours pousser pour qu'il réagisse ! »

Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion.

Yukino était un oiseau de mauvais augure. Une bonne à rien. Un jour, le Maître la jetterait à la rue parce qu'elle aurait prouvé qu'elle était trop faible pour rester. Elle se demandait juste combien de temps ça prendrait avant que tout le monde se rende compte qu'elle n'était qu'une incapable.

Rogue avait besoin de quelqu'un qui resterait. Quelqu'un qui saurait apporter des rires, de la légèreté, du soleil dans sa vie, lui qui semblait toujours perdu dans une nuit sans fin.

Quelqu'un comme Yuna.

« Tu sais, Yuna-chan, il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau parfum qui vient de sortir, avec de l'essence d'orange amère dedans… Rogue-sama aime bien les oranges amères, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Surtout pour les manger… Oni-chan répète que c'est la preuve qu'il est dingue, parce que lui il déteste. Si je mets ce parfum, il va se mettre à hurler ! »

« Raison de plus, alors. »

« Ça, c'est un argument ! Il coûte cher ? »

Yukino n'éprouvait aucune amertume à l'idée qu'un jour, le dragon des ombres et la médium finiraient ensemble, au diable le scandale que ça provoquerait à Sabertooth de voir un de ses plus puissants éléments sortir avec une non-mage et au diable Sting qui ne manquerait pas de vouloir étriper son partenaire.

Elle aimait Rogue. Mais c'était avec Yuna qu'il serait heureux.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une autre raison pour vouloir les rapprocher.

**Comme promis, Baella, voici l'OS que tu mérites pour avoir deviné juste à ma question dans mon autre fic ! Si jamais tu trouves Yuna trop OOC, tu as le droit de me fouetter à mort.**


End file.
